Chapter 676
Chapter 676 is called "The Weapon of Mass Destruction". Cover Page Colour Spread: Short Summary After eating the giant candy, Smiley transforms completely into its gas form "dying" in the process and spreading quickly throughout the island. Caesar and the Brokers watched as the raw poison gas cocoons Caesar's men giving a glimpse of the poison gas lethalness. Zoro, Sanji, Kinemon and Brook are seen running for their lives from the encroaching gas by the captured Straw Hats, Smoker and Law via a video feed in the lab. Caesar then taunts luffy that his crew as well as everyone outside the safety of the lab will never survive the gas. He goes on saying that once the gas kills luffy, Smoker and Law it will prove that his gas is unstoppable being able to kill high profile targets like the aformentioned group. Law tells Luffy that despite Velgo's involvement they will continue with the original plan and prepare to fight back. Long Summary Caesar is happy that Smiley ate the candy as instructed. He then calls for Smiley to be reborn as the people in the cell look on nervously. Bubbles begin to come off of Smiley as it chases the Straw Hat Pirates, Kinemon, and Caesar's subordinates. The subordinates are panicking while Sanji observes that the candy triggered some kind of chemical reaction within the slime. Kinemon remarks he doesn't have a good feeling about the whole thing and Zoro agrees. On the now broken sled is a bag of apples. One of the apples in the bag begins to change its appearance with swirls appearing on it, turning it into a Devil Fruit. Caesar then tells Smiley that they shall meet again, and orders Shinokuni to come to life. Smiley absorbs the bag of fruit, causing it to emit a high pressure cloud of toxic gas. The gas quickly catches up with the fleeing pirates and subordinates. Catching one of them, the satyr becomes completely encased, stopping in mid-run. Caesar celebrates the total success of his weapon, saying he won't allow any of the subordinates back in the lab. He explains that the gas hardens on contact with people, making it so they can only just move, causing an instant numbing effect. Smoker and the other prisoners watch in stunned silence as the screen showing the men's terrible fate, as do the underworld brokers. Outside the lab, the G-5 Marines watch the broadcast and realize that what they saw on the screen is happening on the very island they find themselves. They realize the only reason the lab is blocked is because it is the only safe place on the island. They then shout angrily for Caesar to let them in. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kinemon are barely managing to stay ahead of the gas. Brook points out that some animal is ahead of them. It is the dragon that was pulling the now destroyed sled. Sanji doesn't believe it but Zoro tells him they do exist on the island, and wonders if they could escape by riding on its back, an idea which Brook likes. Back in the lab, Luffy spots his friends on the screen. Franky wonders why they are there and Robin wonders how they are able to run the way they are doing. Franky tells her that that is not the best question to ask right now. Luffy calls to his friends that the gas is dangerous, telling them to run, but is cut off by the weakening effects of the kairoseki, preventing him from raising his voice. Caesar commends Luffy's friends for their toughness, but tells him it is all in vain since soon the island will be a place where nothing can exist, a shinokuni, and the only people able to survive are inside the lab. Just then the cage begins to tip backward. Caesar boasts that a pirate with a four hundred million beli bounty, a Marine vice admiral, and a Shichibukai all could not stop him. Chopper is watching the cage tip backward from behind, or rather in front, of a door, worrying about what he should do. Just then, a small rock hits him in the head. The Marines outside are begging for their lives, and Smoker tells Tashigi to tell them about Vergo. Franky then commends the lab and how well its built, with Robin noticing how it looks capable of moving heavy equipment. Tashigi wonders why they are starting with the compliments. Law tells Luffy that they cannot be bothered right now. The current plan is to act on the old one, only to do it right this time. Law then declares that they are going to fight back. Quick References Chapter Notes *After eating the giant candy, Smiley 'dies' and is reborn as Shinokuni. It loses its Devil Fruit in the process, which is reborn into a nearby apple. *This marks the first time a Devil Fruit is seen being created after its previous host dies. Characters Arc Navigation